So are they?
by ZealousSiren
Summary: Rean's a hardworking, friendly guy who'd do no wrong. Fie is a lazy, cat-like, formor jeager that would spend her whole day sleeping if she could. They were so different in how they would act. That's why it was very odd when the rest of their classmates started to notice just how close they are to each other... and they're about to get to the bottom of it.
1. So are they?

They were totally not spying. It was nothing of the sort. They just so happen to be walking in their line of site… continuously.

Alisa sighed to herself.

That was it. She was officially making up terrible excuses for her and her classmate's action. Most if them anyways.

Alisa, Laura, Emma, Machias, Elliot, Gaius, and even Jusis couldn't turn their heads away when this matter came into life.

Mission objective: Find out why their two classmates Rean and Fie were spending so much time together.

At first no one had really guessed anything. At the beginning there were just sneaky glances and sly smiles that were quickly brushed off by the others. But then they all started to notice that more often nowadays, when one of them would disappear, the other would as well. They'd even show back up together.

That's why they all agreed that when the two had "conveniently" left together, that they would spy-watch in secret! To see if there was anything wrong with their friends.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Machias coughed into his hands nervously.

"Heh," The blond noble smirked. "Getting cold feet already? I'll admit, you didn't chicken out as quickly as I thought you would."

"H-hey?! I just don't see the point in this! Or are you suggesting spying on people is a good past time for you?"

"Isn't the fact that you're here in the first place say the same for you?"

Machias growled as he balled his fist. "I-I was just curious!"

"Shhhh!" Alisa quickly brought a finger to her lips to shush the duo. "Any louder and the whole campus could hear you."

"He started it!" They both accused.

"Nonetheless," The blue haired swordswoman spoke. "We cannot afford to lose this position."

"Yeah," Elliot scratched the side of his head. "With their sensing abilities together I'm surprised they haven't found us out already."

"This is a pretty questionable thing we're doing." Gaius crossed his arms over his chest. "Funny… maybe Zio was right about us."

"I can't say that I'm a hundred percent on our actions either." Emma admitted shamefully, "But i just can't hold back my curiosity for this." She hung her head down.

Alisa sighed. _Maybe it's best to abandon the operation…_

Alisa spoke, "Guys, let's call it qui-"

"Nah uh uh." A carefree voice denied.

Everyone quickly turned their heads to see one of their new classmates.

"Hello ladies and gents." He winked as he made his way towards them. "How're my favorite first-years doing?"

"Well this is just what we needed." Alisa resisted the urge to sigh. If there were two people besides Rean and Fie that they didn't want to find them out, it would be their newest classmates, The young annoyingly energetic Millium, and the jokester Crow.

"I'm hurt Alisa." He playfully placed his right hand over his heart. "After all we've been through."

"What do you want?" Jusis asked with half opened eyes.

"I could ask you all the same." He redirected with a smirk causing most of his younger classmates to gulp slightly. "Now I really love this class. You guys pull stakeouts on each other? I'll admit, I didn't think you guys had it in you to do something so… let's go with… rude? Disrespectful? Maybe even a bit perverte-"

"We get it!" Machias interrupted him.

The class president with flushed cheeks spoke out, "W-w-we didn't mean to spy on them- I mean we did- b-but I mean-!"

"Well this took a turn for the worse." Elliot chuckled nervously as he scratched his head.

"The wind's certainly not in our favor today." Gaius agreed.

"Heh," Crow laughed. "Well Rean is a very good buddy of mine." He began to stroke his chin as if he was in thought, but the sly look on his face told them that he was just savoring this moment for as long as he could. "Maybe I should tell him how his friends are invading his privacy."

"W-we aren't invading-" Alisa started but was interrupted.

"Y-yes… we are." The young swordswoman admitted as he looked down.

"Laura?!" Alisa cried.

"I'm sorry…" She didn't even bother to look to her. "But he clearly caught us in a most… undesirable situation."

"Well…" Alisa blushed slightly. "We were just about to quit."

"So," Crow walked to the edge to also stare at the duo. "You guys figured it out too?"

"We don't know exactly what's going on to be honest." Emma admitted.

"Seriously?" Crow glanced at each of his fellow classmate's faces. "Come on," He shook his head. "They are so dating!"

A few pair of eyes widen and no one dared to speak.

Laura was the first to speak. "The possibility… has crossed my mind."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Alisa shrieked causing everyone to flinch. She quickly withdrew her hands to her mouth in embarrassment, obviously surprised by her own outburst.

"It's tragic isn't it?" Crow said dramatically. "I had my money that he'd try to bed you first. Now I owe Angelica like fifty mira."

Elliot cocked his head. "That's not much."

"It is when you're this handsome." He dragged his fingers through his hair. "Seriously. Do you know how many women I need to take out to dinner?"

"I'd say as much as this guy." Jusis pointed to Machias. "So a big whopping zero."

"Our free day's tomorrow." Machias reminded him. "At least wait till than to make me want to kill you. Though to be honest, just the sight of you can turn the earnest of people hostile."

 _Oh just kiss already._ Everyone thought.

"Getting past that." Gaius spoke. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because it's the classic story: kind and noble hearted boy warms the cold heart of lowly girl. That's called knowing your romances boys and girls."

"T-there's no way their dating!" Alisa refused. "And wait! What do you mean by 'bed me first'?! Are you suggesting-?!"

"That they had sex? Probably."

"How…"

"Do…"

"You…"

He winked playfully. "That's just my special ability my friends. I've been around Angelica so much that I can basically tell who's hit it or not with scary accuracy."

They had to admit after meeting Angelica themselves… it was scary plausible.

"If I may intersect." Emma raised her hand slightly. "Last month while I was studying with Fie she asked me if I knew where Rean was. When I asked why, she avoided the question…"

"Now that you've mentioned it." Gaius rest a hand in his chin. "The amount of times they've linked… it's uncanny."

"Also how they team always team up in our partner training bouts." Elliot added.

"I love it when I'm right." Crow laughed. "If you don't believe me. Check it out for yourselves." He pointed to their classmates.

Following his direction they all looked back over the edge.

"You can't be serious..." Alisa spoke what was on all their minds.

"When it comes to this, I am always serious." He stretched his arms out. "Her losing battles of smiling at his slightest touch, her bestowing of sincere thanks she rarely gives to any other, not to mention their parenting roles to their precious flowers."

"Again, you _can't be serious_."

"Decide for yourselves 're right in front of ya."

Far ahead and walking side-by-side, their leader Rean and the fomor jaeger, Fie looked to be in their own little world. A rarely seen smile plastered on the younger girl's face.

They watched as the shorter girl reached up and pulled Rean down by his collar seemingly whispering sweet words as they could swear he was blushing now.

"W-wow." Elliot spoke. "They do… look happy together."

"There's a certain… glow." Machias added.

"I feel even worse now." Emma replied, regretting their actions.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Jusis asked.

"Nah, uh, uh," Crow cautioned. "Let's not stand in his way."

Alisa coughed into her hands. "Are you saying Rean's the one instigating this?"

Machias sighed. "First my chocolate goes missing… now this."

* * *

Saying dinner was tense was an understatement. Everyone has gather at the table to eat another one of Sharon's delicious meals… but sadly most could not enjoy it.

"Rean, may I have a sip of your drink?" Her glass was ⅔ full.

"Sure thing, Fie."

Eyes widened at seeing their fingertips brushed.

"I appreciate it."

Alisa's right eye twitched.

"Hey, I'm always willing to lend you a hand."

Crow resisted with all his strength to not burst out laughing.

They all noticed how she slightingly turned the glass sideways to where the previous owner's lips have been. If she had noticed all the staring, then they quickly went uncared for. After all, she'd gotten used to being stared at.

As she pulled the glass away from her lips they all noticed how slowly she seemed to drag them off the rim. As if she was giving it a kiss.

Plenty of cheeks were flushed.

She handed the glass back with a smile that was also returned.

Crow could barely contain himself. He needed to say something. "So Rean," he leaned on the table. "What're your plans for tomorrow?"

His fork clinked to the dish. "Well I was going to help Towa out again of course."

Crow couldn't help but sigh in disappointment. He was hoping for something that sounded just a little juicier than that. But this was Rean. What more could he hope for?

"That's all?"

"Oh, well," He ruffled his hair. "Exploring the old schoolhouse is a must of course." Crow was about to hit a new low of disappointment until something gave him a flicker of hope. "But after that I plan to hang out in Trista for a bit."

"Oh-ho!" The second-year tilted his chin up. "Got a hot date, Reany?"

Fie spoke out, "I was planning to sleep on one of the bunches their. He said he'll come with me since he doesn't think I should be by myself when I do."

 _Yes! Just what he was hoping for!_

Alisa almost broke the glass in her hand while the other pretended not to notice what was going on.

Millium gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask!" She said as she raised a single hand up. "Why were you all spying on Rean and Fie from the rooftop?"

Forks were dropped.

"Pay no mind to this child…" Jusis spoke first. "I think by now we all know she just spills nonsense."

"Well…" Rean scratched the back of his head. "It was pretty weird having you guys watching us."

The room went quiet. Crow was trying desperately not to die laughing as he knew he had to keep his concentration if he wanted to enjoy this night to the fullest.

"Y-y-you guys saw us…?" Emma stuttered.

Fie gave them all a glance that read. _Yes, we knew._

"Well Fie's the one who found out. She told me when she pulled me down by my collar. It was a little embarrassing to know you guys were watching us the whole time."

"Oh I get it." Millium spoke much to Jusis' displeasure. She gave them that half opened eye look whenever she was about to say something a normal girl of her age should not know about. "You guys were hoping to find them doing the nasty out in the open weren't you?"

Everyone but Fie couldn't help but stare at the girl.

"Does your mouth not have an off switch?" Jusis asked-in fact pleaded slightly.

"What?" She folded her arms behind her head. "Just so you know. Me and Lammy have been doing our own investigation." She smirked. "And we have our suspicions on just where all of our chocolate and cream went from last night." Her eyes along with the others darted to the two accused.

"..." Rean quickly tried to come up with some kind of an excused.

"Rean…" Laura said in a dangerously cold voice waiting for him to refuse the idea before completely going off on them.

At first they were waiting for either of them to reject such an accusation… Rean merely blushed with a redness that puts all else to shame while trying to avoid the glare if Laura and Alisa. Fie however continued to eat her food as if nothing was happening.

Mouths began to hang open and the room grew uncomfortably quiet.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Crow couldn't hold it anymore. He continued to laugh and laughed until he started choking on his lack of air. Even that did not stop him. Nor did him falling backwards to the floor.

Rean's blood went cold as they all turned their eyes towards him.

"Rean…" Laura and Alisa both spoke causing the eight-leaves swordsman to look down, not able to look them in the eyes. "We believe it might be time to discuss some rules of the dorms, like what," Or who, he could feel them implying that, "you can't do in here."

* * *

 **Oh Rean… Fie… what did you do with that chocolate?**

 **If Xeo and Leo didn't want to kill you before then… by god.**

 **And my first legend of heroes fanfic is done… and the first one for Rean x Fie as I've seen. I hope I'm wrong though. I hope I was able to make it enjoyable for you all and i would be more than happy to accept any criticism you have. So don't forget to leave a review if you can. Or maybe fav and follow.**


	2. Everyone knows of the Chocolate

The sounds of the eight-leaves style swordsman filled the kitchen of the class VII dorm. On his knees, brush in hands and scrubbing the floor to clean off the events, which had been titled by Crow as "Rean's favorite kind of chocolate". Rean found it best to not try and say anything. Would they believe him if he tried to tell them it wasn't what they thought? No, they definitely wouldn't.

Luckily it wasn't all bad. It had almost gotten worst. Crow was seconds away from asking how he used the chocolate. Rean was glad Fie stepped into silence him.

He looked over his shoulder to see his now partner in crime in almost the same position as him. While she wasn't the one to get in trouble by two of our other female classmates, she stuck around (in secret since he doubt they'd trust the two alone together anymore) to lend him a hand.

"How come I'm the only one to get in trouble?" he had to ask.

Fie stopped cleaning for a moment and closed her eyes. Something he noticed she often did when she thought. "You just can't read women well." She responded as she went back to work.

"What does that mean?"

"What fun would it be if i gave you the answers?" She looked at him with a smirk.

He smirked back. "Well that's not fair. You're usually so docile when we're alone."

"Shut up." She quickly turned her head away.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself. He'll admit, he got a great feeling being the only guy to make her get so shy. Since she usually didn't let others see her this way, it made their alone times feel more special.

"Thanks for helping me out." He smiled as he got back to his own work.

"Well…" She sounded slightly upset. He wondered what was on her mind. "I did kind of leave you in the frying pan." She stopped scrubbing again and lifted herself up to sit on the back of her legs. "I'll admit… I was caught off guard."

Rean stopped to look at her once again. A scene he was familiar with was happening. A slight frown on her face, eyes trying desperately to not meet his, her slightly tinted red cheeks, and the shining in her eyes that made him want to hold her.

"I was… the situation… I wasn't sure what to do." She finally was able to meet his gaze. "I was too embarrassed to say anything. Honestly the only time I ever felt that speechless was when-"

She stopped herself when she saw Rean start laughing in his hands.

"What?" Her she slightly glared at him. "I'll admit it was pretty cheesy, but you say way worse stuff than that."

"N-n-no, I mean- wow," He gave himself some time to calm down. "You just always manage to catch me off guard. Honestly, you can be so surprisingly cute when we're alone."

"You really suck you know that?" Her glare melted away instantly. "And if you're playing that card. You're always such a perv when we're alone?" She didn't even noticed Rean moving towards her until he wrapped his arms around her. One around her waist, the other to her upper back so he could stroke her hair.

"Oh I'm sorry," He said it in the most teasing voice he could muster. "Are you complaining now? I remember you saying something along the lines of 'I'm happy to be the one who sees you like that'."

"Y-you and…" She gulped slightly. "Petting girls." She was at a lost for words but she'd never forget it.

"Heh, guess old habits die hard."

* * *

 _Crap, this was still going on._

Rean tugged on his collar uncomfortably as he noticed the odd looks he received from his classmates as he continued his usually free day activities of going to see them at their clubs.

The worst was definitely Alisa. She didn't yell at him or even give him a nasty glare like the other times he's anger her. But that's what was wrong. And it's almost as if… she had this negative aura that just flared when he was near. He felt as if he was suffocating while looking at her. After a terrible excuse he ran for dear life.

On second thought. His talk with Sara was probably the worst.

* * *

" _Rean~!" A voiced called to him._

 _He turned to face the caller. "Instructor?" He sighed. He was already mentally exhausted from Crow's constant questions. They ranged from "So how did you use it?, Who made the first move?" Or, "Are you the dominate one?" Rean growled. "Have more work to drop off to me?"_

" _I'm hurt Rean." She placed a hand to her chest. "Just so you know, I came to give you something from the goodness of my heart."_

 _It was definitely more of her work._

 _He didn't have the energy to complain. He held his hand out to accept his faith._

 _To his surprise what she handed him… was worse than work._

"' _Bracer for impact'?" He read the box aloud. "Size XL-YOU'RE GIVING ME CONDOMS?!"_

" _Eep!" She playfully squeaked as she stepped back._

 _He quickly retreated a hand to his mouth after his outburst. "W-why are you giving me these?" He whispered._

" _Oh come on Rean," She winked, "I know about what happened with Fie."_

" _Where…"_

" _Crow."_

" _Of course."_

" _I must say I'm disappointed. Chocolate is for many things… I don't mind if you kids have your special alone times as long as you're safe… but chocolate is a line you do not cross at this age."_

" _Should an instructor really be giving these to students?" He ignored her._

" _Meh," She shrugged. "What else can I do? I can't stop the burning passion of youth from taking over. I at least wanna make sure little Fie isn't eating for two for a long time."_

" _H… how did you get this job again?"_

" _Oh no. You don't get to act high and mighty this time mister. After what you guys did? I mean, do it in the kitchen, sure, who hasn't yet, but the chocolate… never knew you guys were so creative."_

" _I… I… I think I'll go now."_

* * *

 **He wasn't sure what was worse. That she gave these to him… or that he kept them. Y-you never know! They could come in handy…**

But now it's time for the last of his trip. The gardening club.

He… didn't feel like anyone was watching him this time. Of course his sensing may not be on Fie's level _,_ but he was no slouch.

"Rean~!" A flirtatious voice called to him.

This just means trouble, Rean thought.

At the moment when he turned around to see the greeter he was glomped by a massive amount of pink. The sudden force almost caused him to fall over but he manage to stay upright and held the figure in his arms. As he looked down… he regretted his action so far.

"Aw, Rean~" Vivi cooed. "I just love our embraces." She battered her eyelashes at him. "No man can hold me like you can."

He instantly released her and began to furiously wipe off his chest. Of course there wasn't anything there but she just gave him that feeling.

Not to mention Fie was definitely near and he didn't need any more women in class VII pissed at him.

Now he received a playfully slap to the face.

"Wait!" Vivi said in that familiar dramatic voice of hers. "Don't try to sweet talk me!"

 _Sweet talk?!,_ Rean repeated in his head. _I haven't said a word to you yet! And right now, I don't think they'd be pleasant!_

He opened his mouth to object but a finger pushed its way to his lips. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~. I shall not fall to your charms once again you playboy. After all of our passionate, fierce, kinky love nights have you no idea how surprised I was to hear you had a… passionate night of chocolate and cream with another girl… and not just any girl… my best friend! Fie!"

"...Huh?" Rean was hoping he had gone deaf.

"Oh my," She placed her hands to her mouth. "Would you like me to go to deeper detail? I had no idea you were into that too."

"I'm gonna kill Crow…" Rean promised as he inhaled deeply.

"Killing won't solve your problems, my dear Rean. I'm no longer sure I can forgive you for-huh?" Something on the ground caught her attention.

Rean watched in horror as she bent down to pick it up.

"'Bracer for impact'?" Her eyes widen as she read it. "Rean! You dirty boy~! How can I stay mad at you when you offer this?"

"V-vivi…" He tried to come up with an excuse but he found himself too tongue tied.

"Alright Rean! Too the kitchen! I have some marshmallows I wanna try out-!"

"That's enough." A bored voice said.

Vivi found herself being pushed away lightly and the box she was holding was taken away from her grasp.

"F-fie?!" Rean stuttered.

She met his eyes for a few seconds then quickly went back to Vivi.

"Seriously?" Fie crossed her arms.

"I was just joking." She laughed in her hands. "Besides, I'm so happy for you. You got to have such a hunk lick you all ov-"

"And I think that's enough!" Rean quickly interrupted.

"We'll see you later Vivi." Fie was all too eager to leave. Not giving Rean a chance to protest or even agree and she grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

* * *

 **The silence that befell them as they sat with each other on a bench was overwhelming. They could tell that the other was… a bit uncomfortable at what has been brought to light. Namely how people outside of class VII have heard about… it.**

"So…" Fie spoke examining the box. "Are you trying to hint at something." It didn't even sound like she was asking him. More like she was trying to suggest something herself.

"N-no!" He quickly grabbed the box back to hide it away. "It-it, I- i mean- i was- we don't- instructor… Sara… gave me them."

"Figures." She shrugged. With a smirk she asked. "So how come you didn't get rid of them?"

"W-well… y-y-you never know… when… they'll be needed… right?" He gulped louder than he thought he would.

Fie closed eyes as if she were in thought. "Looks like we have to cut this short." She opened her eyes. "They're here."

 _Oh, come on!,_ Rean wanted to yell.

"Should've guessed." He sighed. "Can we keep this," He pointed to the box. "A secret?"

"I think we both know our secrets don't last."

"Wow… that's very true."

"I need to head back to the gardening club anyway." She stood up.

"I'll come visit you later." He received a nod.

A quick hug and the two went their separate ways causing the pair of peeping eyes to scatter.

* * *

 _Oh shit, oh shit!_ Rean started panicking. This realization just hit him. If Vivi heard about all this… what about the rest of the classes?! More specifically Patrick, Towa, and Angelica. Patrick would most likely never let him forget that and he wasn't sure he could face Towa if she found out!

And Angelica cause… she's just angelica.

And if the implausible becomes possible… Elise. Yep… she probably wouldn't want her model brother doing that stuff.

He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Right now he just wanted to finish his daily routine if visits since he has finished all but one of his request.

Once again he'd soon regret his choices.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." He could hear Towa's voice on the other side.

He turned the knob and made his way inside.

"Well well well~." He was greeted by a smirking Angelica and a blushing Towa who looked shocked to see him. "It's the man of the hour." Angelica continued.

"H-hey?" Rean rubbed the back of his head nervously. _DON'T PANIC!_ , He yelled at himself. Maybe… just maybe they don't know.

"R-r-rean?!" Towa was apparently so startled be his presence that when she took a step back she almost tripped on her feet. Luckily she managed to grab hold of her desk.

"T-towa?" He noticed that if he took a step closer she instinctively took a big step back.

"We were just talking about you, you know." Angelica rested her cheek in her palm.

"Really now…" _Damn it…_

"Hehe, yep," She moved closer and rested her hands on his shoulder. Rean couldn't help but gulp as he saw her redden cheeks and the lust that basically resonated off her. "You must tell me Rean… how did it taste to have one of the fabulous fifteen's fair skin sweeten to it's maximum? Is she a screamer? How does she-?"

"A-angie!" Towa cried as she pulled the taller girl iff Rean.

Rean was about to fall to his knees. _Well… how could this get worst?_

Rean didn't even know what to say.

"Sorry bout that." Angelica fanned herself with one hand. "Got too heated right there."

"How…?" Did you know, is what he wanted to say.

"From Crow of course." Angie answered.

"Crow…" He repeated with a slight growl.

"Uh…" Towa gulped. "W-well, Angie… uh… forced it out of him."

"Forced it out?" Rean repeated.

"Mhm…" She nodded.

 _Earlier…_

"Guys!" Crow ran into the engineering room in such a hurry he almost fell over. He fell to his knees but held his hands on the top of the table as he choked on his own laughter. "You won't believe it!" The rest of his friends eyed him curiously. "Our little boy Rean's a man now!"

 _Now…_

"Definitely… forced." Towa finished.

Rean opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his ARCUS ringing. "Hello?"

"Good day Rean, it's me, Neithardt."

"I-Instructor Neithardt?" Rean questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no," He assured. "But I was wondering if you could come see me. I'm at the teacher's lounge. You don't have to of course."

"Hmm…" This situation… was familiar somehow. He would question this more… but he was more than willing to leave before Angelica can ask him anything else. "I'll be there."

He hung up and bid farewell to his second-year friends.

Rean was about to find out that his life never lets him off the hook…

* * *

 ** **A quick update but i gotta strike strike while my interest is at it's peak! Not interest in the series, that'll be around for a loooong time. I mean interest in writing on my phone. I have no internet so that means no writing on the computer for me… and it really affects my writing. But I wanted to get at least two chapters out since there's only like two i know of including this one. I also want to later try making another AU story that's to follow the events of the game while this one stays as sort of a "poor rean" fest in a way, ha! I wanted to write it after being inspired by**** ** **ultimatedbzmaniac**** **'** ** **s story Trails of blood and steel.****

 **For Reans punishment it wasn't like he actually got in trouble for doing anything (or anyone ha oh!) Wrong. Basically down to someone getting jealous.**

 **Opps and it looks like thats all the time we have here folks. It might be a while.**


End file.
